


撒哈拉夜未眠R级部分

by littlewenkissyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewenkissyou/pseuds/littlewenkissyou
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	撒哈拉夜未眠R级部分

“做吗？”哈利依旧背对着德拉科，语气尽量轻描淡写，可嘶哑的声音出卖了他竭力掩抑的渴求。

德拉科漫不经心地回了句“随便”，火星在眼底闪动出某个庞然大物的影子，随即被他碾灭在腿边。

哈利翻上前车盖，以一个舒适的姿势在德拉科面前坐定，望着他同样凸出一块的腿间，冷哼了一声：“你看起来并不想随便。”

德拉科不置可否地挑眉，勾着欲擒故纵的方法得逞后的得意笑容分开了腿，骨节分明的手指将两腿之间的光影敲碎，迸出注满欲望的第一个音符。

“没出息。”这是哈利最后一句吐字清晰的嘲讽。

两个孤独的影子先在德拉科大腿内侧的空处交叠，然后完全失去了各自的轮廓，纠缠出野兽的外形。阳光被肢体分割得支离破碎，漏下错杂的点点光斑，不时照亮浓绿和灰蓝瞳孔里藏匿多时的骚动。

“呼……”德拉科放松地倚着挡风玻璃，俯视黑发的起伏。他享受地长呼出一口气，右手抚上哈利的头顶，修长的五指随他吞吐的动作时隐时现。

哈利深深埋头，牙齿保持着合适的距离，用温热的口腔含住硬物，舌尖托着前端的底部细细舔弄，挑逗似的轻勾过冠状沟。他撩开德拉科肘部之下由金红色笼上的薄纱，摸进他的上衣下摆，双手握住精壮的腰身，指尖沿着肌肉线条慢慢游走。

音节残缺的喘息湿淋淋地拥吻性器，催动茎身的膨胀，德拉科没入他发间的手指用力夹住发根往回勾，手背上绷出道道青筋。他想说点性事中可供撩拨对方的下流话，但奈何沙漠过于干燥，情欲在体内蒸腾得厉害，硬是榨干了他平日面对情爱的从容与风流。

“唔……嗯、哈……”哈利撑着德拉科的大腿停歇了两三秒，深呼吸一次后又把他的下体含得更深，紧绷的嗓眼顶住龟头的嫩肉，干呕般大幅度地收缩了一下。

德拉科闷哼了半声，把重心转移到后背，将下半身的生理需求全权交付给哈利。他仰望着一派辉煌的天空，抓在他发间的手不自觉地挪到斜下方，掀开遮掩闪电伤疤的乱发，食指按着太阳穴，拇指的指肚在细长的伤疤上反复摩挲。

那是知名作家哈利·波特的身份标志，德拉科却从未如此看待它。它的确极有标志性，但它也只是一道伤疤，一道单纯的伤疤。它不该被赋予那么多意义，它不该那么沉重，它不该被迫软禁一个属于自由的名字。

十几分钟后的射精只如顺水推舟，哈利就着德拉科用食指挑他下巴的力度仰起头，抿出唇际的白浊被腾跃上地平线的太阳粗略地着了色。他又用右手在他性器上撸动了一把，声音都是黏黏糊糊的：“哈……我还以为你几分钟就会射。”

“我还以为你几分钟就会求我别顶那么深。”德拉科狠狠在他唇角碾了下去，丝毫不输气焰，“热身而已，波特，跪好了，我可没把套带进撒哈拉。”

“打野战还惦记着戴套？不像你的作风啊，德拉科……”哈利嘴上咄咄逼人，身子却已经在挡风玻璃前跪好，他抽了皮带，将裤子拽到膝盖，干脆利落地扯下来内裤。

他甚至没给德拉科一个眼神，只是握住了粗硬的性器开始自慰，给德拉科留下过度热辣的背影。蝴蝶骨在衬衫上描出两道纤长的曲线，腰部的身段被阳光不偏不倚掐个正着，皱皱巴巴的衬衫下摆没能盖住右侧的腰窝，保持上涌趋势的金黄都跌入了凹陷中的漩涡，回旋出一汪诱人的光怪陆离。

德拉科单手捏住他的腰窝，另一只手在他的臀瓣上揉弄着，指尖试探地浅浅钻进臀缝间没被朝阳偷觑到的私处，一圈圈揉开早有湿意的穴口。他将下巴枕在哈利的脖颈旁，看着他的性器在他的频频摩擦下冒了水，微微侧头吻他极富性张力的肩颈线条。

第二根手指加入了体内兽欲和理智的对垒，哈利的小穴紧紧吸住德拉科的指尖，一下下挤压着指侧，穴口翻出了湿润的粉嫩的内壁。他抓着德拉科又硬起来的阳具去蹭自己已经吞下两根手指的后庭，黏着微凉精液的龟头擦过湿热的穴肉，刺激得他大腿根都打颤，马眼中的浊液颤下了牵着银丝的几滴。

“操……你好野啊……波特……”德拉科感觉刚释放完的下体又被哈利主动蹭得发胀，他低骂了个脏字，在他侧颈上咬下个清晰的齿痕，索性收了手指，就势将性器重重送进去。

失去手指扩张的后穴迅速合拢，没等它完全藏起穴肉，德拉科的性器就插了进来，未扩张到适当地步的穴口痉挛着，硬是把硕大的东西咬住。哈利咬紧下唇，却还是有几声粗喘当了漏网之鱼。撕裂感流通四肢百骸，他准确地攫住了被狩猎的快感，龟头在心理和生理的双重作用下达到了阴茎的高潮。

德拉科的膝盖夹着他的小腿，胯部一收一挺，性器和柔软的穴肉挤出黏稠的水声。哈利的身子在抽插中律动，腰身软在德拉科越发用力的虎口，汗液和精液将大腿根上部搅和成一片淫荡的泥泞，龟头上的白浊顺着茎身滴滴答答。

“射在我里面……德拉科！哈！唔……不然我要夹射你了……”哈利绷紧了臀部的肌肉，挺直了身子后夹蝴蝶骨，色情的威胁不仅对德拉科来说毫无威慑力，反而像高潮前的恳求。

日出由金黄色的喷薄终结，性爱由德拉科的内射收尾。

他们交缠着躺在越野车上，在这浩大的沙漠中被衬得渺小而无名，鸣沙温柔地淌过，仿若爱河。


End file.
